Problemas de Familia
by Line Legacy
Summary: Kohai y Sousuke son novios pero Hinata quiere que esta relación termine sin lastimar a su preciado hermano menor, ¿Será capaz de hacerlo?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta obra son propiedad de Skill Shot Labs

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, (y algunos huecos de la historia)

* * *

Era su día esperado, después de mucho tiempo por fin le pediría a Kohai que fuera su novia. Había tenido noches enteras imaginado ese día y como ella le daría el sí, había imaginado todo escenario y variantes posibles, nada podría fallar.

Llego al café, había unos cuantos clientes, entre ellos pudo divisar a su primo Soujiro tomando un poco de té con Hajime. Busco con la mirada la chica castaña que atendía el café, tardó un poco en dar con ella, estaba saliendo detrás de la barra con una jarra de té frío, la siguió lentamente a la mesa a la que iba a dejar la jarra, para su sorpresa vio que era para su hermano menor, Sousuke.

–Una jarra del té que tanto te gusta Sousuke– dijo dulcemente Kohai mientras la dejaba en la mesa del chico. –Es una sorpresa verte aquí, pude haberla llevado al campo de práctica.

–El té era un pretexto para venir a verte– las palabras del joven hicieron sonrojar a la chica. –Kohai… Tengo algo importante que decirte –Sousuke se levantó de la silla poniéndose frente a ella, sus brillantes ojos verdes mostraban determinación. Tanto él como Hinata tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban nerviosos. –Me gustas Kohai, ya te lo había dicho en anteriores ocasiones pero te lo repito. Bueno Kohai, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de asombro, Hinata por su parte soltó un grito ahogado, algo dentro de él esperaba que la repuesta de la chica fuera negativa, su hermano no podía arruinar sus planes. Él pudo sentir como de repente la atención de Soujiro y Hajime, así como de otros cuantos clientes se puso sobre aquella pareja, al parecer ellos no la notaban.

–¡Sí, sí, sí quiero Sousuke!– Kohai se lanzó a los brazos del arquero, los cuales la recibieron alegremente.

Esa dulce escena le rompió el corazón, todos sus sueños y planes que había hecho, ese pequeño escenario no lo había previsto, no había previsto que a su hermano también le gustara la misma chica que a él. Era imposible, Sousuke no mostraba sentimientos de afecto. Estaba estupefacto ante lo que había pasado, su rostro inexpresivo comenzaba a mostrar el tic en su ojo.

–Oh, Hina-chan, hola– Kohai lo saludo cuando noto su presencia, aún estaba envuelta en los brazos de su nuevo novio, al escuchar su voz tuvo que optar rápidamente por cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa, no quería hacer una escena que molestara a la chica. – ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

–Ah, sí, por favor. – La chica se soltó del abrazo y fue atrás de la barra para comenzar a preparar el té que tanto le gustaba a Hinata. Su hermano le hizo la invitación para que se sentara junto con él. –No me habías dicho que te gustaba Kohai.

–Lo se Hina-nii, me costó trabajo darme cuenta y aceptar mis sentimientos, siento no habértelo dicho antes– se disculpó colocando su mano en su nunca.

Al ver la expresión de su hermano hubo una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de él, no había muchas cosas que hicieran sonreír a Sousuke, su sonrisa denotaba felicidad, eso le gustaba, le gustaba ver a su hermano feliz pero a su vez le molestaba que su felicidad fuera por Kohai, la chica que él quería. De ser otra persona podría estar odiándolo y planeando su muerte, algo que nunca haría hacia su hermano menor, ¿O sí?, no debía haber otra manera de que Kohai regresara a sus brazos y seguir con sus planes, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin dañar a Sousuke?

El sonido de la taza de té saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y pudo verla ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de haberla seguido por tanto tiempo nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera, ¿Qué significado podría tener esa sonrisa? ¿Una oportunidad o la firma de su derrota?

–Vaya suerte la tuya Sousuke– llego Soujiro una vez que la dependienta del café se fue de esa mesa, iba junto con Hajime, los dos tomaron lugar junto con los gemelos. – Si no hubieras tomado la decisión otro hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad.

–Claro que sí– secundo su amigo– Es una pena, ahora que eres novio de Kohai muchos tendremos que resignarnos. – comento dándole una mirada al integrante de club de caligrafía.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hajime había dicho "resignarnos" en plural e incluyéndose a él mismo junto con su primo? Realmente ese escenario no lo había planteado, Kohai era más popular entre los chicos de lo que esperaba. Pero entre todos sus posibles pretendientes había escogido a su gemelo ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque había sido el primero en pedírselo, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes que su hermano todo sería diferente.

La pequeña campana del establecimiento sonó cuando cierto "príncipe" irrumpió en el local, se veía abatido, como si le hubieran negado el papel protagónico en la siguiente obra y se lo hubieran dado a su rival, tan pronto vio a la castaña se abrió rápidamente paso hasta llegar donde ella.

–Dime que no es cierto mi princesa– tomo las pequeñas manos de la chica y trato de mirarla a los ojos, aunque el cabello de la misma se lo impidiera– dime que son solo rumores mi princesa. Dime que nadie me ha robado tu amor.

–Mi amor le pertenece a alguien más Tokiya– respondió la chica con una sonrisa incomoda, esperaba que su novio no mal interpretara las palabras del chico de los ojos violetas.

–¿Quién es aquel que me ha robado tu corazón? ¿A caso fue ese don Juan de Jean?

–Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado– el rubio también iba entrando al café, lucia decepcionado– así que esto se siente que te rechacen. Vengo a ver quién es el afortunado.

La chica lucia algo apenada, no sabía cuánto daño colateral había provocado al seguir sus sentimientos. Sousuke se paró y la abrazo para calmar un poco la tristeza que iba creciendo dentro de ella.

–Yo soy el novio de Kohai, le pido que dejen de hacer ese tipo de comentarios– la rudeza de sus palabras hizo que los dos chicos se sorprendieran, para luego sonreír tristemente.

–Bueno me alegra saber que Kohai haya encontrado el amor en alguien mejor que yo– dijo despreocupado Jean– Cuídala.

–Espero que no la hagas sufrir, de lo contrario te las veras conmigo– Tokiya le dedico esas palabras al arquero antes de salir del lugar junto con el rubio de los ojos rojos.

–Mi lady– Kei sorprendió a la pareja, después de todo él era un ninja y podía aparecer y desaparecer sin causar alboroto. – a pesar de que haya tomado una decisión siempre estaré a su servicio. Cuide de ella Sousuke –sama.

Ante todo lo ocurrido, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no había planteado muchos de esos escenarios, no pensaba que hubiera tantos chicos tras del corazón de Kohai, pero al contrario de los anteriores contendientes él no se daría por vencido, él buscaría una manera de ganar el corazón de Kohai sin lastimar a su hermano.


End file.
